It's time to duel
by zquest
Summary: What happens when the gang is watchin TV and the and they find out zach's past and Neil's secret? read to find out Zach/Theresa & Archie/Atlanta *REPOSTED* rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone now my first fanfic was not so great but i really wanted to do this Yu-gi-oh & COTT crossover oh and Zach is a friend of Yu-gi just pointing that out ok so before i start to ramble on with the story**

**D/C: I do not own Class of the titans OR Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Ugg why is there never anything good on!" Archie exclamed flipping through the T.V channels

"Hey Arch go back a sec." Zach said

"Ok." Archie said pushing a button making the T.V go back a channel

"And now the dueling world cup final match Yu-gi Muto Vs. Rex Raptor!" Exclamed the person on the tv screen

"Hey it is him." Zach said

"It's who?" Asked Theresa sitting next to him

"It's Yu-gi muto i know him i used to go to school with him before this whole thing with Cronus started we we're good friends." Zach said and sighed

"You know the king of games Yu-gi Muto?" Asked Neil **(A/N: Who knew Neil liked Duel monsters?)**

"Yes Neil i do."

"Wow just wow." Neil said looking at himself in his golden mirror

"When were you gonna tell me this?" Theresa asked

"I was getting to it." Zach exclamed just as Atlanta walked into the brownstone

"Wow Yu-gi Muto just mopped up the floor with Rex Raptor taking the dueling world cup crown!" says the T.V host "And also to all you dueling fans in new olympia the dueling open is coming to your town next sunday this is jack matthews signing off." with that the feed turns to black and the show ends

"Oh we have to go i have not seen yug in forever." Says Zach "Anyone else want to come?" he addes

"I'm in." Atlanta says

"Oh i am so there!" says Neil

"I'll go." Theresa says

"What about you Arch?" Zach asked

"Ok it looked cool i'll go" the purple haired warrior said

"What about Jay,Herry and Odie?" Zach asked

"Odie's down in his room and i think Jay and Herry are at the school." Says Theresa

"Ok i'll go find Odie" Zach says as he gets up and walks down to Odie's 'Lair' as they call it  
**-**

**Ok so not bad for a first chapter oh and i came up with this last night when i was watching COTT Chaos 101 parts 1 & 2 ok reviews are welcome but no Flamers plz thanks bye ~ Zquest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 2 of I'ts time to duel this one is gonna be funny as well i'm not giving anything away i'm rambling agian so on with the story**

**D/C: I only own Zach**

"Odie you down here?" Zach asked walking down to Odie's room

"Yeah Zach i'm here." Odie said

"A bunch of us are going to the duel open sunday you in?" Zach asked

"Ok who's all coming?" Odie asked

"Me,Arch,Lanta,Neil & Theresa." He replied "And if we can get Jay and Herry to go we all will go as a group." he added

"Ok i'm game." Odie said

"Great hey could you go to and print out 6 rulebooks please?" Zach asked

"Sure." Odie said

Later as Jay and Herry are back from the school "Hey guys." Jay said looking down at the table "What's with all the cards?" he asked

"Zach and Neil are trying to teach us this game called duel monsters." Theresa said

"Ok now Archie you have 400 life points left what do you do?" Zach asked sounding like Ares

"Put a monster face down in defence?" Archie asked

"Right." Zach said

"When can i use this trap card?" Theresa asked

"When Archie attacks you with one of his monsters." Zach said _Where is Yug's grandpa when you need him? _he thought

"Ok now Theresa attack him but play that spell card first." Zach said

"Ok i'll play this spell card witch turns your lave dragon into attack mode and then i'll attack do i win?" Theresa asked

"Yep you do." Zach said

"Girls win!" Theresa exclams as she and Atlanta high-fived

"Drama queen." Archie said under his breath

"Good job Theresa Jay,Herry here i have some homework for you." Zach said as he handed Jay & Herry 2 of the rulebooks Odie printed out

"Duel monsters rulebook?" Herry asked as he read

"Yup and if you can learn it by sunday and if you want to come we're all going to the duel monsters open sunday so i can see a old friend." He said gleefully

"Well i'm game this sounds like fun and you'll need my truck." Herry said

"Well Jay how bout you?" Zach asked

"We could all use a break." Jay said

"Great then." Zach said

"Now Jay Herry do you get the game yet?" Zach asked as they both nodded

"Good now why don't you two have a game so we can see how much you learned." Zach said

**-  
End chapter 2 what do you think Zach and Neil trying to teach duel monsters anyway reviews are welcome ~ Zquest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello this story is getting really good so this chapter takes place on sunday chapter's 1 & 2 took place on saturday ok i'm rambleing again on with It's time to duel**

**D/C: i only own zach**

**-  
**"Wow this place is cool." Zach exclamed as they walked into the new olympia arena **(fake name)**

"Yeah they hold stuff like hockey games here." Theresa said walking in beside him

"You know we've been here for like 3 years and we've never done anything like this before." Theresa said

"Your kidding me, i mean how could you not go to anything like a hockey game." Zaah said

"You know i'm from canada and i used to watch hockey before this cronus thing but ever since that i've never been to a hockey game." Atlanta said

"Hey here's the locker room." Zach said

"But Zach there are guards there how are we gonna get pass them?" Theresa said

"Let me handle this." Zach said pulling out a string necklace with a V.I.P badge hanging from the end as the guards moved ot of the way

"Wow." was all Neil could say

"Yeah now let's go find Yug." Zach said as they entered the locker aera as they we're walking Zach spotted a group of 4 people that look familar to him

"Yu-gi,Joey,Tea,Tristan!" Zach yelled as the 4 walked up to him

"Zach is that you?" Yu-gi asked

_XZACH'S POVX_

"Yeah Yug it's me" I said

"Man i have not seen you since battle city" Joey said

"It's good to see you to joe" I said "Are you gonna introduce to your friends?" Tea asked sounding alot like Theresa the first time i met her

"Oh right Yu-gi,Joey,Tea,Tristian meet Jay,Theresa,Archie,Atlanta,Herry,Odie and that's Neil." i said

"Nice to meet you all." Yu-gi said as Neil fainted i chuckled as i watched Neil faint

"You to." Theresa said as i walked over to talk with Yugi in private

"So this new group of friends,how long have you know them." He asked

"About a month." i replyed

"Cool." He said

"Yeah, i'm dating Theresa." I said

"Wow." Was all he could say "Look i've got a first round match to get to mind if we talk after?" He asked

"Sure thing." i replied going back to find my new friends  
**-  
Zquest: Ok so what did u guyz think plz review  
Neil: Or i'll stun you with my stun baton  
Zquest: Shut-up Neil**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Ok here's chapter 4 of it's time to duel**

**d/c: i only own Zach and the OC yu-gi's dueling  
-**

_X Zach's POV X_

"Welcome to the new olympia open first rond match Yu-gi muto Vs Mark Cabi."

"GO YUG!" i shouted from the stands

"I still can't beleive you know yu-gi muto." Neil said sitting 2 seats down from me

"Yeah and until yesterday i did't even know about duel monsters." Theresa said sitting beside me

"Well it was great to teach you guys even know Jay was as bad as Joey the time i saw him first duel yug." i said as i chuckled as everyone else but Jay chuckled to

"It's a very complex game." Jay said

"Well you still got beat 3 times in a row by your former girlfriend." i replied

"And Yu-gi Muto has taken a 800-400 point lead with that attack by dark magican."

"COME ON YUG FINISH IT!" i shouted

"Well this is getting exciting." Atlanta said

"Yeah." i said

"You know this kinda counts as our second date." Theresa said to me

"Yeah it kinda does." i said

"And that's it Yu-gi Muto has won the match 800-0 earning his spot in the second round"

"WAY TO GO YUG!" i shouted

"We'll now take a short intermisson before the next match."

"Well i'm gonna go get some refreshment's anyone want anything?" Herry asked

"Well i'm gonna go see Yug before his next match anyone else coming?"

"Nah i'll stay here." Theresa said

"Ok i'm off." i said

**Zquest: My fingers hurt so much and it's what 3:00AM! ack well that's what i get ok please review**

**Neil: Hey where i am i in this chapter my fans want to see me**

**Theresa: Shut up Neil**

**Jay: It really was a complex game**

**Zquest: Ugg teenagers!**

**Archie: Your a teenager to**

**Zquest: Just review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok here's chapter 5 and we're doing something diff. this chapter two pov's**

**D/C: I own a playfull kitty but not COTT i also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_X Theresa's POV X_

"Well i'm off." Zach said walking off i'm so hooked on this new game Zach tought us yesterday it's called duel monsters i beat Jay 3 times in a row

"Well what should we do we have a 1 hour intermisson?" Atlanta asked me sitting next to me

"Do you think we could maybe get a little bit of shopping in?" i asked

"Oh god no, look Terri i maybe your best friend but i'm not a girly girl like you i hate shopping i still remember that time you took me to the mall last year!" Atlanta ranted

"Fine Lannie well do you want to go get something to eat?" i asked wishing Zach was here it would be like a date within a date but he had to go see Yu-gi and the rest of his old friend and refeshment stand food was so not my style

"Sure how about the place next door?' Atlanta said

"Sounds good." i replied

_x Zach's POV X_

"Good job out there yug." i said sitting next to him on a bench

"Yeah thanks." He replied

"So Joey am i gonna see you at all in this tourny?" i asked

"Yeah i got a match coming up vs rich boy." he replied

"Kaiba's here?" i asked dreadfully

"Yeah." Joey said

"How i wish i could get my hands on him for what he did to your grandpa Yug." i said and i thought girls were the ones that hold grudges

"Zach reminder tomorrow is the everyone group anyone can join and i mean anyone." Tea said

"Thanks Tea where do i sign-up?" i asked

"Over there." She said

"Thanks i'll go do it now." i said walking away from my old group and over to the sign-up booth

"And your all signed-up see you tomorrow." the lady behind the sign-up booth said

"Thanks." i said

"Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba please report to the dueling field"

I ran back to my seat to see everyone sitting there but Theresa & Atlanta

"Where are the girls?" i asked

"i dont know they took off after the intermisson was called" Odie said

"oh, ok." i said

"And Joey Wheeler attacks Seto Kaiba with baby dragon to bring Kaiba's score to 1200!"

"GO JOEY!" i yelled as i saw Theresa & Atlanta coming back out of the corner of my eye

"Hey." i said to Theresa

"Hey." She said back

"Come on Kaiba!" Neil cheered

"NEIL! how can you root for that guy you don't know what he's done to Yug and the gang." I said voice full of anger

"What?" Neil said as i rolled my eyes

"Joey Wheeler is now down 400-1000 as Kaiba attacked him with his Blue-eyes white dragon."

"COME ON JOEY YOU CAN STILL WIN THIS!" i said

"Theresa tomorrow i've got a spot in the everyone group wanna come cheer me on?"i asked

"Ok i'll root for ya." Theresa said

"Anyone else wanna come root for me?" i asked hoping nobody would say yes i really want this time with Theresa

"Nah i can't make it running with Atlanta." Archie said

"Running with Archie." Atlanta said

"No i've got training with hermes." Odie said

"I've got a modeling gig." Neil said with glee

"Training." Jay said

"Traning with Jay." Herry said

"And Joey Wheeler haves beatin Seto Kaiba 50-0!"

"Wow that's one of the closet matches i've seen yet." i said happy that it would only be me and Theresa tomorrow

"Well that's it folks see you tomorrow for the everyone group and round 2"

**-  
Zquest: Ok this one was so long i've got keyboard fingers ha**

**Seto: Why did you make me lose i never LOSE!**

**Everyone but Neil: BE QUIET SETO!**

**Joey: Take that rich boy**

**Theresa: Boys**

**Atlanta: Yup**

**Zquest: QUIET! anyways reviews are welcome but NO flammers bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here's chapter 6 i'm warning you this one is pure Z/T FLUFF they are the only 2 in this chapter take it away Jay**

**Jay: Zquest only owns Zach**

_X Zach's POV X_

i woke up for what seemed like the 4th time tonight i looked over at my bedside clock it read 5:00am!? i groaned i decided to go up to the roof and watch the sunrise so i got went to the bathroom and made my way up to the roof it was kinda nice having the brownstone all to myslef looking up half of the stars were gone until i heard a voice coming from behind me

"What are you doing up?" Theresa asked walking over and sitting beside me

"Just thinking." I replied got even in the dark she looked like a goddess

"What about?" She asked

"Well this is my first duel tourny in like a year." i said

"Oh, well seeing how you beat Neil 2 times saturday i'd say you've have not lost your edge." Theresa said giving me a quick peck on the cheek

"I know but what i mean is i don't want to have to save the world from 2 power-hungry villians." i said

"What do you mean by save the world from 2 i thought Cronus was the only threat?" She asked

"It's a long story." i replied

"Well i've got time for it." She said

She just sat there listening to everything i said from duelist kingdom to Dartz

"Wow, so you have a resume on saving the world huh?" She said

"Yeah." i replied

"Well the other's will probaly be up soon what time is it anyways?" She asked i looked at my watch and it read 6:00am

"6 am." i told her

"Wow your story lasted longer then Jay's plans." She said as we both laughed "Speaking of time what time do we need to get there?" she asked

"9 am we've got 3 hours to Kill." i said "you know since it'll just be the two of us today we can probaly take your car." i added

"Yeah your right." she said

"Well i'm gonna go and try to back to sleep a duelist must be relaxed and prepared." i said getting up

"Wait before you go." She said as she kissed me as i kissed her back she pulled away "For good luck." She said

"Yeah well see you i two hours." i said walking back to my room

**Zquest: well what did i tell you this was gonna be Z/T fluff**

**Zach: Yes we kissed!**

**Jay: i - i'm...**

**Atlanta: You better not pull anything funny on my friend**

**Zach: Don't worry i won't**

**Joey: Nice**

**Neil: One more time why are you cutting me out of this story what about my fans**

**Zach: You don't have any fans**

**Yu-Gi: I have to agree with Zach here**

**Seto: This was sicking**

**Tea: Oh shut up Kalba it was cute**

**Theresa: Yeah you tell him Tea**

**Zquest: Anyways please review or i'll throw this really big bucket of cold water on Archie**

**Archie: I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's chapter 7 zach's duel**

**D/C: i do not own COTT or Y-G-O  
**_X Zach's POV X_

I woke back up at 8:00am i got up got dressed and walked downstairs to see Jay Herry Odie Neil and Theresa sitting at the table and Athena cooking

"Good morning." I said sitting down next to Theresa

"Morning." Theresa said

"Let me guess Archie and Atlanta are out running?" i asked

"Yeah." Odie said sitting across from me

"Theresa after breakfast we better get going to the arena." i said

"Yep." Theresa said '_This is gonna be a great day'_ i thought as Athena passed me some pancakes

"Thanks.' i said

"Your welcome" Athena said

After breakfast we went to the living room

"Ok Theresa i'll meet you in the garage." I said running up to my room to get my deck

"Ok!" i heard Theresa yell before making it to the 3rd floor the floor i shared with Jay and Archie _'Ok i got my duel deck my backpack am i missing anything?'_ i thought '_Oh yeah i need my PMR'_ i picked up my PMR and slipped it into my pocket and ran down the stairs and out the backdoor shouting goodbye to everyone as i made it to the garage i saw Theresa the sitting in the front seat

"Ready?" She asked putting the key as i got in

"Yup." i said as she started up the car and we we're off

Later the car pulled in to a parking space at the arena as i got out

"Well let's go." i said

"Yeah you got a tourny to win." She said

"Ok you go find your and i'll go check in and head to the locker room." i said

"Good plan." Theresa said walking over to her seat

after i checked in i went to the locker room

"Hey guys." i said sitting down on a bench

"Hey." Yu-gi said

"So who do you guys face today?" i asked

"I've got Roy Shum." Joey said looking at a peice of paper

"I've got.." Yug was cut off by the sound of my PMR ringing

"Sorry guys gotta take this." i said

"What's up Jay?" i asked speaking into my PMR _'I hope he does not sa Cronus'_ i thought

"Cronus." Jay said like he read my mind "Get Theresa and come to the peir" He said

"Sorry guys i gotta go." i said running out of the locker room to find Theresa

**Zquest: Shocker you thought there was gonna be no Cronus in this story WRONG!**

**Neil: Why must you cut me out of the story**

**Joey: You we're in the start of the chap.**

**Theresa: Well there goes our R&R**

**Zach: Ya think**

**Neil: What about my modeling gig!?**

**Zquest: Well last chapter i said Archie was gonna get water thrown on him if i got no reviews *dumps a big bucket of water on Archie***

**Archie: I'm all wet!**

***Everyone laughs***

**Zquest *Laughing*: Please... Review**


	8. AN

**Hey guys ok i'm really stuck here i ended the last chapter with Zach & Theresa going off to fight Cronus i think i want to involve the YGO gang somehow finding Zach's misson out but i stumped i think i know how i want it to happen but i need your help i got a bad case of writer's block or in this case typers block i need your help**


End file.
